


Sports Drabbles: Crossover

by HapaxLegomenon



Series: Sports Drabbles [5]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/pseuds/HapaxLegomenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets written during the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (SASO, 2015-2016), containing characters from more than one Sports Anime fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoyagi/Kenma and Kuroo/Teshima, Friendships and Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short crossover fills during the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (SASO) in 2015 and 2016. Each fill is 400-1000 words, and each "chapter" is named with the relevant ship or characters as well as a brief summary of the ficlet.
> 
> Some of these short fills may, someday, be reworked and expanded upon into proper-length oneshots. They are also largely written for speed rather than quality so may be somewhat lacking compared to more polished fics, but for now, I hope you enjoy!

People tended to not understand their relationship.  
  
Or, rather, people didn’t understand _them_. Their relationship made perfect sense, really -- two quiet, unremarkable, boys doing quiet, unremarkable things; just together, now, when before they’d been alone, or in the shaded company of a louder friend (one with messy dark hair and a calculating smirk, by bizarre coincidence). So their classmates thought they understood, sort of, why Kenma and Aoyagi were together. After all, it was only natural for the quiet oddballs to eventually come together.  
  
There were whispers about them, and Kenma was particularly aware of the way people would glance over and away again, but Aoyagi had never been especially bothered by what others thought of him. He took it upon himself to try to impart some of that confidence into his boyfriend -- or, when he failed, to soothe away Kenma’s worries with silent reassurances, with gentle touches and soft kisses and just being together. So it wasn’t too bad. Kenma could deal with the unexpected and unwanted attention if it meant being with Aoyagi.  
  
They really should have expected, though, the change in _volume_.  
  
Between Kenma and Aoyagi, they could communicate comfortably and easily in near silence.  
  
They could both communicate with their respective best friends near-silently, too.  
  
What they’d failed to consider was that their best friends -- well, neither was typically an especially quiet or reserved person.  
  
“Oi, Kenma!”  
  
“Hey Aoyagi!”  
  
The two blonds looked at each other -- Kenma shrugged, and Aoyagi grinned, and they turned together to watch Kuroo and Teshima bumping shoulders and trying to step on each other’s toes as they crossed the little courtyard to join Kenma and Aoyagi for lunch.  
  
Kenma was a little jealous of Aoyagi, sometimes -- because Kuroo’s greeting was a slap on the back and a ruffling hand in his hair, and as much as Kenma loved Kuroo, he wasn’t a particular fan of Kuroo’s need for persistent and aggressive physical contact.  
  
Teshima, on the other hand, just bumped Aoyagi’s fist and flopped down in the grass beside him -- no hair-touching, no back-slapping. Kenma shot a glare at Kuroo, but Kuroo just smirked and wrapped a lazy arm around Kenma’s shoulders, laughing when he squirmed briefly and then gave up and slumped resignedly into Kuroo’s armpit.  
  
Aoyagi leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Kenma’s cheek while he sulked. So maybe being trapped by Kuroo was alright.  
  
“Gross,” Teshima teased, and laughed when Aoyagi gave him a stern look.  
  
“Like you’re any better,” Kenma muttered, and he didn’t miss the way Teshima’s eyes crinkled fondly.  
  
“Anyway,” Kuroo said with unnecessary volume. “Me’n Jun were thinking dinner and karaoke tomorrow night. There’s that new place that opened up near me and Kenma -- you know, that one with the funny lights and the jukebox? We’re gonna go try it out. You blondies wanna come, too?”  
  
Aoyagi glanced sideways at Kenma through a curtain of hair, then they both shook their heads once, decisively.  
  
Teshima nodded, like he was expecting that answer, but Kuroo let his head droop back as he groaned disappointment.  
  
“C’mon, guys, what’s the point of being bee-eff bee-eff-effs if we don’t even go on double dates?”  
  
Aoyagi reached for Kenma’s hand and squeezed.  
  
“Come to my place after,” Aoyagi said. “You can tell us about it.”  
  
Kuroo shrugged his acceptance and slapped his hand into Teshima’s offered high five. Kenma felt himself relax a little, Kuroo warm at his back and Aoyagi’s thumb stroking along the back of his hand even as he engaged with Teshima in a deep discussion of their practice regimen.  
  
Perfect, he thought, and squeezed Aoyagi’s hand.


	2. Bokuto/Rei, Practice visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: None

Bokuto stopped dead in the middle of practice (the ball dropped to the floor with a hollow _thud_ and a sighed “Bokuto-san…”), took off sideways instead of upwards, and charged the door of the gym with enthusiastically-waving arms and an excited yell.  
  
“Hey hey babe!” he called, voice and footfalls echoing. “You came to see me at practice!”  
  
“Please don’t call me ‘babe’, Bokuto-san,” Rei said.  
  
Or rather, tried to say. He got through “Please --” before Bokuto tackle-hugged him and lifted him bodily in the air, laughing delightedly into his chest and spinning them both in a circle. Eyes wide and glasses askew, Rei shrieked and clung to his shoulders.   
  
“Put me down!” he yelled, because, oh, this was _so_ not dignified, not in the slightest, and he could sort of see a bunch of very tall boys in yellow-black-white watching them, and they must be laughing at him, this was not the way he’d envisioned meeting his boyfriend’s teammates for the first time, he couldn’t imagine what they must be thinking right now.  
  
“You came,” Bokuto repeated a moment later, when he’d finally set Rei back down on his feet and Rei’s head had finally stopped spinning. He stared down at Rei with such utter adoration that Rei felt his entire face go bright red and he completely forgot what he’d been about to scold Bokuto for.  
  
Rei wormed one hand up out of the hug to adjust his glasses self-consciously. His hand shook a little and he smudged a fingerprint across one lense and desperately hoped that nobody had noticed. “O-of course I came. I promised I would, after all, and it’s important to keep promises, and. And I _am_ excited to see you practice, Bokuto-san.”  
  
He really was. He’d been doing lots of research on volleyball since meeting Bokuto, and he definitely had the theory down perfectly -- but as he knew all too well, there could be a huge difference between theory and execution. He thought he could visualize what Bokuto would look like, but he still wanted to see it in person. It would be beautiful. He knew it was going to be beautiful. He couldn’t wait.  
  
Bokuto cooed and kissed his cheek, sending his thoughts stuttering to a halt once again. Public displays of affection were still rather high on the list of Things That Make Rei Uncomfortable (right below Nagisa Crying and just above Surprise Hugs From Nagisa and it really was strange that he wasn’t used to this sort of thing by now) but he couldn’t help feeling flattered. And Bokuto was warm from practicing, and his arms and chest were well-muscled and very comfortable to lean into, and --  
  
“Heeey Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice boomed in his ear, and Rei was jostled against Bokuto’s shoulder, knocking his glasses again as Bokuto waved towards his team. “Hey hey guys, come meet my boyfriend!”  
  
Boyfriend. Oh my. Rei was someone’s _boyfriend_. His heart jumped and he tried desperately to put himself back in order before the crowd of volleyball players pounced on them. As he frantically brushed at his hair and straightened his shirt and his glasses, he pictured a pack of Bokutos descending upon him with all kinds of loud questions and affectionate but bruising arm slaps and oh no, he was not ready for this, he should just leave, really, tell them that his cat was math homework or that Nagisa needed help with his sick, but, wait, that didn’t sound quite right --   
  
“Relax,” Bokuto said, voice quiet and gentle and with an equally gentle squeeze to Rei’s arm. “They’re gonna love you. I know they are.” Bokuto kissed his cheek again. “I can’t wait for you to meet them all. Especially Akaashi, I love him and I love you and you’re gonna love him, and it’ll be great!”  
  
Bokuto said more, babbling excitedly as his teammates gathered around them, but Rei didn’t hear it. He was too busy going over that last sentence in his mind and grinning and blushing like a lovestruck idiot.


	3. Eijun & Hinata, Competition and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: None

One day, Daichi shows up to practice with a boy tagging along -- he’s nearly Daichi’s height, and they look alike, but he’s lanky and wide-eyed, not solid like Daichi. Everyone watches curiously, except for Sugawara and Asahi, who apparently know who the boy is, if Suga’s friendly wave and Asahi’s look of apprehension are anything to go by. The boy looks around, taking everything in and seemingly oblivious to the half-dozen pairs of eyes on him.   
  
Hinata peeks around Kageyama’s shoulders, a ball clenched between his hands. “Who do you think that is? New club member?”  
  
Kageyama makes a noise that somehow manages to indicate that he doesn’t know and doesn’t care but is kind of curious anyway, and he shrugs one shoulder.  
  
Daichi claps his hands for attention, and everyone obediently gathers in a semi-circle around him. And the new boy. Hinata makes eye contact with the newcomer, and they blink at each other before the new boy narrows his eyes in what, to Hinata, is an obvious challenge. Hinata scowls back.  
  
He’s going to beat this person, whoever he is.  
  
Daichi notices the new boy staring at Hinata, and his grin grows frosty. Hinata swallows nervously, but the boy just continues to stare at Hinata until Daichi whacks him across the back of the head.  
  
He immediately yelps, drops into a bow, and yells, with startling volume, “Sorry, _nii-san_!”  
  
Daichi rolls his eyes and addresses the team. “This is my cousin. He’s visiting for the week and wanted to come see our practice.”  
  
The boy bows again, to the entire team this time, and shouts, “Yes! My name is Sawamura Eijun! I’m a first-year at Seidou High School in Tokyo! I play baseball! My position is pitcher! Nice to meet you!”  
  
“Wow,” Yamaguchi says, impressed. “He’s even louder than Hinata.”  
  
“Eh!?”  
  
Sugawara laughs and slaps Eijun on the back. “Good to see you again, Eijun-kun. Welcome to our practice.” Eijun yells another loud “Yes!”  
  
There are mutters and giggles and Daichi clears his throat. “Right, now that that’s done with, we’re going to start with a run.” There are a few groans, but Hinata grins, bouncing up on the balls of his feet and exchanging a glance with Kageyama. Hinata likes running. He’s good at it.  
  
“Hinata,” Daichi calls, and beckons him over. “Go do the usual long route. Take Eijun with you.” Hinata blinks, and Daichi’s answering grin is mischievous. “I’ve never known anyone else with the same kind of crazy cardio stamina you two have. Have fun.”  
  
It’s an instant challenge. Hinata fluffs up like an indignant bird, and Eijun points a finger at him and declares, “You won’t beat me, tiny person!”  
  
Hinata squawks, and his cheeks go pink when the rest of the team titters.  
  
“I can beat you _and_ your long legs!” he growls.  
  
“Go, Hinata!” Suga cheers, and in a flash, Hinata and Eijun are out the door -- the sound of passionate, wordless screaming filters back into the gym.  
  
“They both do that?” Tanaka asks dumbly, and Daichi sighs and massages his temples.  
  
*  
  
Two weeks later, Suga and Daichi catch Hinata in the club room, typing furiously on his cell phone, still sweaty and panting from a long, hard run.  
  
“Talking to Kenma?” Suga asks as he rubs a towel over his head.  
  
“Nn-nnn,” Hinata hums. “I’m sending my time to Eijun-kun.” The phone beeps, and Hinata crows triumphantly. “I beat him! Hah! Take that, Baseball!”  
  
Hinata drops his phone on his bag and runs out of the room, yelling for Kageyama and a toss.  
  
Suga looks at Daichi, and Daichi looks back. Daichi shakes his head with an expression of exasperated fondness, and Suga laughs and pats his shoulder. “I don’t know what you were expecting,” he says, and Daichi just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk fandom to me on Twitter at [@paxlegomenon](https://twitter.com/paxlegomenon).


End file.
